Hermione's Worst Nightmare
by RosalieLilyPotter
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Hermione were to fail a test? Crazy, I know. But how would she react? Hmmm.


**Hello! This is my second Harry Potter story, and I hope you all like it! Reviews are much appreciated**

**Cailee xoxo**

I walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Down, down, down the many staircases I went, quite hungry. Finally, I made it down to he Great Hall, and I made my way over to where Harry and Ron were sitting.

"Hello!" I said cheerfully, plonking down on the bench across from Harry and Ron.

"Hey Hermione," they replied nervously. I wondered why they sounded so nervous. I came to the conclusion that the very first Transfiguration test was to be held today, so, naturally, they were nervous. I looked at their nervous faces, remembering that they didn't really study, unless opening the Transfiguration book and then having a coversation about Quidditch counts. Well, the fact that they don't study contributes substantially to the nerves. Why on earth would you not study, I thought to myself. I just reached for some toast, and buttered it, while going over the steps to successfully transfighure a teapot into a hamster, in my head.

"Nervous for the Transfiguration test today?" I asked both boys. Harry barely inclined his head, and returned to looking gloomily into his cereal bowl. Ron answered by looking in my general direction, turning sheet white, and making a strangled sort of grunt. Well, it _is _their fault if they choose not to study, I thought to myself. I usually waste my time worrying about their study routines, so I just let it drop that year. I figured that if they were'nt going to take my help and guidance, they could just see what it did to their marks.

We all finished our breakfast and headed to our first class which, coincidentally, was Transfiguration. We walked through the door and sat down in our seats. Professor McGonagall strode into the room briskly and called the class to order.

"Now, this is your first test of your fourth year. Should you pass, it will help you greatly in your future career in the wizarding world. I hope that you all considered the importance of this test, and studied for it," she looked at everyone sternly. I smiled, reassured, to myself. She then proceeded to wave her wand, and the test papers appeared before our eyes.

I quickly turned my paper over and began reading the questions. Waitjust a moment. Hold on. Professor McGonagall specificaly told us that this would _not _be a test question. No matter, I thought to myself, starting to feel anxious. I skipped down to the next question. Another that I had absolutely no idea of the answer. My heart started racing, my hands slippery with sweat. Anxiety was creeping into me like Devil's Snare. Twisting, enveloping you. The harder you fight against it, the tighter it gets. You want it to stop, and then it only holds tighter.

I read on to the very last question. I hadn't a clue of any of the answers. Why was this happening? I have never, ever had any trouble with answering questions, I thought inwardly. My breathing became rapid, I raised my shaky hand. Professor McGonagall gave me a puzzled look. I rarely asked questions, so it was no wonder she looked confused. She came walking over to me.

"Yes, Miss Granger? Do you have a question?"

"Professor, I think you may have given me the wrong test papers," I told her in a would-be calm voice. She took my test, and adjusted her square spectacles so as to read it properly.

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the day has finally come," she replied with an eager smile playing at the cornners of her lips. She strode to the front of the class and cleared her throat loudly to get everyone's attention.

"Attention fourth years! The day has finally come where Hermione Granger has no idea of any answers on a test!" Professor McGonagall almost shouted with glee.

My stomach dropped out, and fell somewhere near my feet. My face was probably red enough to fry an egg on. I felt embarrassed tears sting in the corners of my eyes, and start to roll down my scarlet cheeks. Oh the shame! The class erupted into cheers and jeers.

"Hermione? Hermione does not know anything?"

"Granger?"

"What do you mean?"

"I even got the answers! You're so dumb Hermione!"

"Wow, someone deccument this moment!"

The class began to converge around me, makng a tight-knit circle in which I was the centre. They were laughing, pointing, and still hurling insults at me. Make it stop, I thought. Horifying, terrible, embarrassing, life shattering, gut wrenching, miserable humiliation. _Please _make it stop, I thought desperately to myself. One of the group- I couldn't tell who, owing to he liberal amounts of thick, fat tears clouding my vision- was poking me. Stop, I thought. Enough! I was not the first person to blank out on a test! Iwas positive that the other students had failed a test too! Why were they making such a big deal about this?

"Hermione!" which was followed by another jab to the shoulder. I gasped. My eyes flew open, and I sat bolt upright in, apparently, my bed. I looked wildly around the room, and found that I was in my room. I looked at the clock, and it said that it was 6:30am. The day hadn't even started yet. I looked at who was poking me, and it turned out to be Lavender Brown. She looked at me, puzzled.

"Hermione? Are you alright?"

"Y-yes," I replied shakily.

"So, are you ready for the first Transfiguration test of the year?" Lavender asked.

"It was all just a nightmare. It was only a nightmare," I sighed and sunk back into my bed, smiling. Lavender looked at me for a minute, shrugged her shoulders and left without another word.

I jumped out of bed, got ready for the day, and looked over my Transfiguration notes, just in case.


End file.
